Wonderful Moon
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Serena and Rini are headed to New York to see Darien and meets a new friend. But is New york ready to deal with a Sailor Senshi as well as an Amazon?
1. Vacation of Wonder

Addie: Okay I'm going to do something stupid and hope people like it.

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Addie: Messing with DC and Sailor Moon! I don't own either!

Vacation of Wonder

--------------------------------------------------------------

"There, all done!" Serena Tsukino yelled closing her suitcase. She was going to New York for a week and couldn't wait. "All that shopping and I'll get to see my Darien!" She pulled her suitcase down the stairs and found Rini sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Rini pointed over to her suitcase. "Daddy said that this was something that I couldn't miss," Rini told her. Serena sighed then noticed the note sitting on the table.

"Is that from your parents?" she asked and Rini handed it to her. Serena read it over and blinked. "The King wrote this, right?" "Yeah, Daddy thought it would be easier if he wrote the letter," she told her. "I see," she said and Ikuto walked into the living room. "Serena, when does your plane leave?" she asked. Serena looked at her watch then picked up her suitcase.

"Come on Rini, we have a plane to catch," Serena told her. Rini followed Serena to the cab. Soon they were on their way. Rini had fallen asleep and Serena started to pet her head. "You're little sister is so sweet," a woman next to her cooed. "She's not my sister," Serena told her. "She's my cousin. Oh I'm sorry. I'm Tsukino, Serena." Serena held out her hand and the woman shook her hand. "Diana Prince," she said. "I'm guessing you're Japanese." "Yeah, I'm going to New York to see my boyfriend and to get away form home for a little while."

Diana chuckled and Serena giggled. "So, Prince-san, why are you going to New York?" she asked. "I live there," Diana told her. "So what's your boyfriend like?" Serena smiled and started to tell Diana about her friends and family. The plane started to descend and Rini woke up. "Serena, are we there yet?" she asked and Serna started to fix her Odangos. "Yeah, Rini, we're here," she told her. "Ready to see Darien?" Rini nodded then noticed Diana. "Hello," she said waving at her.

They continued to talk as they walked out of the terminal until Rini saw Darien. Serena turned to see him and smiled. She had missed him and wanted nothing more that to be in his arms. "Good bye Diana-chan!" she yelled before running over to him. "They look like a family," Diana said quietly. "Sure do, Angel," her friend said walking up to her. "Happy to be back State side?" "Yes, I am," she told him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, Darien," Serena told him. "To tell you the truth, Serena, I was really only expecting you," he told her. Rini looked up form her portable game system and glared. "I didn't want to come in the first place," she told him. Darien backed up a bit when he noticed the glare. "What did I do in the future?" he asked. "Got Momma drunk and tricked her into saying it was okay for this trip," she told him. "I didn't want to go, but he said it would be a good learning experience."

"Wow, I didn't know Endymion could be under handed," Serena said blinking. "Rini, don't be to mad at your Dad," Darien told her. "He must have his reasons for sending you back here." "That or Endymion's become a super perv and is going to take advantage of your mom while you're away," Serena told her. "Or maybe it's Rini and Serenity's time of the month and he doesn't want to deal with it," Darien said crossing his arms. His face was red and he was trying to block images from his head.

"So Endymion sent his daughter to the past and let you deal with it," Serena wondered. "That's harsh." Darien sighed letting himself drop onto the couch. Serena and Rini looked at each other before bursting into laughter. It wasn't often that Darien was flustered and they were going to enjoy it while it lasted. "So Serena, who was that woman you were talking to at the airport?" he asked feeling that his embarrassment had lasted long enough.

"Oh, that was Diana Prince," Serena told him. "I met her on the plane."

---------------------------------------------------

"There was something odd about that girl," Diana said as she walked into her apartment. "It's almost as if she was like me or maybe Superman." she walked over to her computer and clicked on the Internet icon. She clicked on the Google (1) link the typed Serena's name. "So she's a high school student in the Juuban distract of Tokyo. Huh? Sailor Moon?" Clicking on the link it brought up a picture and Diana blinked. "That's the same broach Serena was wearing. Illusion Silver Crystal?" Diana got up and pulled on her Wonder Woman outfit. She needed to talk to a friend.

------------------------------------------

Serena and Rini walked around Time Square shopping and taking in the sights. It was something they were used to but new at the same time. "You girls might want to move," a man told them. Serena looked up to see Wonder Woman being thrown at them. Serena pulled Rini back as she hit the ground. "What's the matter, Wonder Woman?" a cat like woman asked. "Can't hold your own?" Serena pulled her broach out of her pocket and walked away slowly. Wonder Woman stood up slowly wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"Shut up, Cheetah," she told her. "I was on my way to see a friend." Cheetah was about to strike again when a beam of light sent her into a wall. "Stop right there, you evil furry!" a voice called out. Cheetah looked up and hissed. "Great another Amazon," she hissed. "Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked turning to see her. "I'm Sailor Moon," she told her. "Now, let's beat this furry!" Rini hide behind the man Serena had left her with. "I don't believe it!" he whispered. "A Sailor Scout in America."

Cheetah went after Sailor Moon but she dodged and landed a kick in her back. Wonder Woman lassoed Cheetah and threw her into a petty wagon. The police shut the door, carting her off to jail. Sailor Moon started to walk away but Wonder Woman lassoed her. "Hey, what is this?" she asked trying to break free. "Sailor Moon, please, stop wasting your energy," Wonder Woman told her. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

"You can't lie your way out either," the man sighed. "I really hate that rope." Rini ran forward and started to pull. "Rini, it's okay," Sailor Moon told her. "What do you want to know?" "First, who are you?" Wonder Woman asked. "Serena Tsukino," she told her. The rope glowed again but Serena tried to keep her mouth shut. "Anything else?" Diana asked.

"I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she spilled out. Diana dropped the rope and gaped at her. "That's impossible!" Diana told her. "She was killed a Thousand years ago." Serena looked around the street and sighed. "I'll tell you everything if we can go some place with out eassdropers," she told her. "Steve, how far is your apartment from here?" Diana asked. "Too far," he told her. "Darien's apartment isn't to far from here!" Rini told them.

"That be a great idea, Rini," Serena said wiggling out of the rope. "We told him we be back by lunch time, anyway." Diana looked at Steve who just shrugged and followed the pigtailed pair. Diana sighed before following them. This wasn't how she expected to find out about Sailor Moon. "Well, Bruce probably didn't know who Serena was anyway."

------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay I really hope people like this. I didn't do the whole Goku Vs. Superman thing because well that's too obvious a cross over.

Sasuke: So R&R please or she might cry.

1: I don't own Google.


	2. Princess Serenity Princess Diana

Addie: Chapter Two! I don't own anything.

Princess Serenity, Princess Diana

--------------------------------------

Wonder Woman and Steve followed Serena and Rini to an apartment and Serena opened the door. "Hey, Welcome back," Darien said coming to greet them. Serena's face lit up and Diana chuckled. "You might want to put a shirt on," Steve said and Darien dashed into his room. A few minutes later Darien found himself sitting next to Steve. "I'm not going to get time alone time with her," he sighed. Steve looked over at Darien with a raised eyebrow.

"So, Serena, tell me, how are you Serenity?" Diana asked. Serena sighed before sitting down next to Darien. "Momma sent us to the future," she told her. Diana nodded her head and Steve looked confused. "Okay, I can believe in an island that has nothing but women living on it; but I don't think I can believe this," he said crossing his arms. "Is it really that hard for you to believe?" Darien asked. Steve nodded his head and she sighed.

Darien smirked and pulled out a rose. "Where the hell did that come from?" Steve asked inching away from him. Darien smirked then threw the rose. It hit the wall and slid in. Steve and Diana's eyes widened and Serena smirked. "It's one of Darien's many talents," Serena gushed. "Among other things," Rini muttered and Serena and Darien's faces lit up.

Steve laughed and Diana looked confused. Serena sighed before pulling out her crystal. "Diana, do you know what this is?" she asked changing the topic. Serena handed the crystal to her and Diana examined it. She opened it and ran her fingers over the heart shaped crystal. "Mother told me stories about this but it's more beautiful than I could have ever imagine," Diana told her.

Serena smiled and took it back. "I'm sorry I had to take it back so quickly," she told her. "It's really powerful and it can corrupt as well as save." Diana nodded her head and Darien elbowed Steve. Steve blinked his eyes then turned to Serena. "How can a small girl like you handle that?" he asked. Serena smiled and Rini pulled out her DS. "It's part of her," she said flipping up the top screen. "Serena is Sailor Moon and then there are the scouts."

"There are more of you out there?" Steve asked. Serena nodded then when into her room. She came back with an album. "These are pictures of all my friends," she said opening the book. The first set of four was labeled "Inner" and the second "Outer". Diana took the album and flipped through it. She stopped when she came across a picture of a man in a tuxedo. "That's Darien!" Serena giggled. "Yeah, I'm the honorary male Sailor Scout," he told them. "But I'm know as Tuxedo Mask."

Diana smiled the flipped to see a violet-eyed girl with midnight black hair. "Who's she?" Diana asked and Serena looked at the picture. "Um... That's Rei," she told her. "She's Sailor Mars. Rei can be a little touchy." "Jade can attest to that," Darien said smirking. "You missed his last major ass kicking, Darien," Rini spoke up. "He said something, I don't know what, and Rei went postal."

"Serena," Dianna spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Themyscira. I'm sure Mother would like to meet you." Serena's eyes widened then she nodded her head. "As long as Darien can come," she told them. Darien sighed before pulling out a rose. A flash of light and Tuxedo Mask stood up. "We should go now so we don't call attention to ourselves," he told them. Serena nodded her head and Dianna stood up. "Tuxedo Mask, I hope you do realize that you're walking into a lioness den," she told him.

Darien smiled then pointed at Serena. "I walk into one everyday with her as the ringleader," he told her. Serena smiled then headed for the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Tokyo, a woman with a gold mask floated around the museum looking for something. "That Chalice must be hear somewhere," she said floating past a mirror. "Well, if it isn't Morgan La Fey," someone spoke. The sorceress turned around and smirked under her mask. "Nehellenia, I see you're still in you mirror," Morgan said. "Get me out of here and I'll tell you where that cup you're looking for is," Nehellenia told her. "You know where the Holy Grail is?" Morgan asked. "Yes, within the protection of a girl," the Dark Moon queen smirked.

Morgan waved her hand and Nehellenia walked out of the mirror. "Thank you," she said dusting off her dress. "Now, I must go before those Sailor Scouts show up." With that, Nehellenia disappear and the alarms went off. "Stop right there!" Morgan heard a chorus of four. She turned around to see four girls standing behind her. "Who are you?" she asked. "The Sailor Scout!" the one in green answered. "Who are you?" Morgan bowed to them lightly before turning around. "I have no quarrel with you, but I'll give you my name," she told them. "I am Morgan La Fey and I seek the girl who holds eternity in her hands."

"What do you want with Princess Serenity?" Mars asked coming forward. "It seems for me to get what I want I have to go through you and this Princess," Morgan said the sighed. "I had hoped I would not have to fight this time around, but I'll give you fair warning. Nehellenia is planning on resurrecting the God of War, so Mars I would be careful." Morgan La Fey vanished and the Scouts fell to the floor. "She set Nehellenia free," Mercury said.

"What are we going to do?" Jupiter asked. "We're going to find Serena then stop that Witch form the Dark Moon!" Venus yelled standing up. Mars looked down at the floor in horror. Nehellenia was going to resurrect her father. Rei tightened her fist and glared up at the ceiling. The hell she was going to follow him to war. As long as they had Sailor Moon on their side, Peace come to all living on Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay please read and review. I like knowing what you guys think of the story!


	3. Ares' Little Girl

Addie: Sorry this took like a yearlong break but I'm back!

Seto: Oh great.

Addie: I don't own!

Ares' Little Girl

##########

"So Diana, how did you get this plane?" Serena asked.

"I happen to have gotten this form a different dimension," she told her. "What I don't understand is why she would need a plane when she can fly," Steve bellyached. "What I want to know is why you're asking questions about why women do what they do?" Darien shot back. The fighter pilot glared at him before looking out the window. Serena couldn't help but gasp as the island came into view. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd even seen, yet it couldn't really compare to the house she once had or the majesty of Crystal Tokyo.

"Wow, it really doesn't change," Rini whispered as Diana landed the plane.

-La

Nehellenia smirked as she came upon Ares' tomb. "So this is where he's been hiding," she whispered as she came upon the sleeping man. "How to awaken you, that's the question. Do you know that your dear daughter is here as well? She serves the Moon Princess. Though now I know why they call you a god."

"Have you not seen my face on my daughter?" he asked opening his eyes. "Kinda funny that you would think me so handsome that you forget why you're here. Tell me, why is it you have woken me before the time of the gods' return?" Nehellenia smiled then sat herself next to the god. "Well, I thought you could help me with a little problem," she whispered. "You see, there is a pesky little girl called Sailor Moon floating around."

"How do I go about killing the daughter of Serenity?" she asked. "Of all of our children, you want to destroy the Heiress of the Moon?" he asked. "Do you think I'll help you? Ha, you're dumber than you look." Nehellenia smirked and pulled out a mirror. Ares stopped glaring as stared at the picture moving in the center. "Tell me, oh god of war, what are your dreams?" she whispered. Ares thought back to his time on Mars and a little girl smiling up at him.

"Dreams that will never come true," he told her. "And you can forget about me helping you." "If you don't help me your daughter will never see the light again," she whispered. Ares glared at her but sighed. He would do her bidding for now, until he could find his child.

-%#

Raye paced back and forth in her room. Trying to think of a way to stop what will happen. "Damn it all" she yelled. "Raye, we need to gather the scouts together," she heard. Spinning around she found Trista standing at her door. "What's going on?" she asked. "My Father as mentioned of great trouble coming, though I have to say he looked too pleased," Trista told her. "Of course, anytime he looked pleased worries me."

"Why does it worry you?" Ray asked. Trista looked up and the sky and frowned. "Let us hope that Wonder Woman can teach our dear Princess something useful." Raye nodded her head and then stared up at the sky along with Trista. This was going to get messy in a few months.

-%#

Addie: Okay so it's short, but I'm getting back into it and will try to update this faster. Please Review.


	4. Themyscira

Addie: So I'm back and I'm glad there's another Wonder Woman/ Sailor Moon fic. ^^ But Anyway back to my own. I don't own either cause if I did this story be real.

Themasyaria

Serena started looking around and then blinked as her gown shimmered into existence around her. The same thing had happened to Darien and Rini. Dianna led them up the stairs to the palace and Serena tried to look calm as the Amazons gathered to see what was going on. Once they reached the throne room Serena and Rini curtsied while Darien bowed. Hippolyta looked down at them and she frowned slightly.

"Dianna, why did you bring them to me?" she asked. Serena gulped and walked forward. "I asked her to bring us here, your highness," she began. "I'm Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium." Hippolyta scoffed. "You expect me to believe that you are the daughter of a Goddess?"

"I hold the Illusion Silver crystal in my hands," Serena told her. "How can I prove it to you?" Hippolyta sat on her throne thinking for a long time and Serena couldn't help but notice how much the Queen of the Amazons looked like Sailor Mars, then again looking at Dianna had confused her the first. Then she gasped putting her hands over her mouth. Dianna and Hippolyta looked over at her and Serena pointed back and forth between them.

"Your Sailor Mars' mother and older sister!" she said. Hippolyta stiffened when she heard the name. "Serenity, wouldn't Wonder Woman be Sailor Mars if they were related to Raye?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head and Dianna looked completely lost. Hippolyta stood up and walked down to be face to face with Serena. "How do you know that name?" she asked. Serena stood taller and pulled out her brooch.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

The Amazons shielded their eyes as a bright light engulfed the throne room. As the light receded

, the amazons stared in shock at the girl standing before them. Rini and Darien took their ques and changed. Dianna backed away from the lunar family as they stood before that Amazon queen. Hippolyta couldn't believe her eyes. There standing in front of her was the Legendary Sailor Scout of the Moon. Finally, Hippolyta bowed to the Lunarian princess and Serena bowed back. 'I'm happy to see you are well, Princess," she told her. Serena smiled at her then changed back into her princess form. "Please come with me, Princess," Hippolyta said. "Dianna, Steve, please follow." The group followed the queen until they came to a clearing with a large statue of two people. Serena walked forward and placed her hand on the bottom of the statue.

" these are my parents," Serena said. 'These are Selene and Ra." Rini blinked at looked up at the two in awe. Those were her grandparents? She knew one of them by the portrait in her mother's room, but Rini had never seen the man in the portraits. Then Rini froze when she looked up at the painted eyes. Her own were staring back at her. Rini touched her cheek and then it hit her. Her Father had sent her to the past to learn about her family's history.

While Rini contemplated her family, Serena felt cold run down her spin. Turning to the wind, Serena picked up her dress and started to run. Dianna followed after the princess as she made her way to the shore. She fell short when she found Serena standing in the surf. "Someone is looking for me," she said. "She wants something from me. But she woke someone up." Serena turned her head to Dianna and gave her a sad smile. "Ares has been awakened." Dianna stared at her in fear. How could Ares be back? Serena turned back to the ocean and took he watch off her wrist. "Sailor Pluto contacted me," she started, "she says Sailor Mars is in panic mode. I fear that someone will try to use her."

"then we should go to them," Dianna told her. "We might have home field advantage if we're in Tokyo." Serena nodded her head as Hippolyta and the others caught up with them. "Darien, we have a mission so I'm going to have to cut me and Rini's visit short," Serena told him. Darien smiled and walked over to her pulling Serena into his arms. "Just be careful," he said, "I don't know what I do if anything happened to you."

Serena pulled back and smiled up at him before standing on the tips of her toes to give him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry, Wonder Woman and the Sailor Scouts will watch out for me," she told him. Hippolyta frowned and then walked over to them. 'As the son of Gaia, you have protection on this Island offers you protection," she told him. Darien stood in front of her and bowed. "Thank you, your Highness, but I can't accept your offer. This place is a world where men do not belong. I fell honored to just have been able to walk and see this place," he told her. "I'll return to New York with Steve and keep him out of trouble for Dianna."

Dianna nodded and Serena smiled. "Mini Moon, you ready for a fight?" Serena asked. Rini nodded her head and smiled. "Totally ready and with Wonder Woman we can't lose!" she told her. Dianna smiled and nodded her head. This would possibly be her greatest adventure.

########

Raye chanted into the fire waiting for it to reveal something to her. "Please show me something," she begged. The fire flashed forth showing Raye a vision of a woman with black hair and blue eyes talking to Serena. "Is this the one who will help us?" she asked. "But she looks familiar." The vision ended leaving Raye with more questions. She sighed and then headed to get a charm. "Maybe it will help," she told herself. Bending into the little shop to get the charm, she didn't notice the man walking up. "Excuse me sir, can we help you?" Jade asked walking up to the side of the vulnerable Sailor. The man turned to look at the blonde man and Raye turned around to look at the man.

Jadeite didn't like this man and how he was looking at Raye. After coming back, Jedite had sworn to protect the Princess and her guards while his Prince was away, but this man felt different than anything he had ever seen or fought. The man sneered at him before waving his hand sending Jedite flying into a tree. Raye gasped and ran over to him. "Jade, Jade, are you okay?" she asked frantically. "Run, Raye," he told her. "He's after you." Raye frowned and pulled out her henshin wand. "Mars Eternal…..Ah!" she screamed as the man used the same force to knock her into a tree sending her into oblivion.

Sailor Mars' henshin stick fell to the ground and the man walked over picking Raye up. "I'll be taking my daughter," the man said before disappearing in a swirl of flames. "Raye!" Jedite yelled. "Raye!" Jedite jumped up and ran after the flames before tripping and falling. Landing in front of the wand, Jedite picked it up and looked to the sky. " I'll get you back I swear!" he yelled before running to find Raye's communicator. Pressing the all call button, Jedite steadied his voice. "Sailors we have an emergency," he started. "Sailor Mars has been kidnapped!"

###################

Addie: that's chapter four sorry for such long pauses between chapters. Please review and thank you.


End file.
